In a related art, a type of vibration-damping device includes a tubular first attachment member joined to one of a vibration generating section and a vibration receiving section, a second attachment member joined to the other of the vibration generating section and the vibration receiving section, an elastic body configured to join the attachment members, an elastic body configured to connect the two attachment members, and a partition member configured to partition a liquid chamber in the first attachment member in which a liquid is sealed into a main liquid chamber and a sub-liquid chamber. A limiting passage configured to bring the main liquid chamber into communicate with the sub-liquid chamber is formed in the partition member. In the vibration-damping device, the attachment members are relatively displaced while elastically deforming the elastic body when receiving vibrations, and thus a hydraulic pressure of the main liquid chamber changes. This causes the liquid to flow through the limiting passage, thereby absorbing and attenuating the vibrations.
However, in the vibration-damping device, when a load is input in an opposite direction due to a rebound or the like of the elastic body, for example, after a large load is input due to an unevenness or the like of a path surface, and the hydraulic pressure of the main liquid chamber rapidly increases, the main liquid chamber is rapidly depressurized in some cases. Thus, cavitation in which many bubbles are generated in the liquid due to the rapid depressurization is generated, and an abnormal noise is generated due to a cavitation collapse in which the generated bubbles collapse in some cases. Therefore, a valve body is provided in the limiting passage, as in, for example, the vibration-damping device disclosed in Patent Document 1, so that depressurization of the main liquid chamber can be prevented even when vibrations with large amplitudes are input.